


tell me why i cry when i feel it

by aquarius (gradually)



Series: 2003 [1]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: 2000s AU, Agender Character, Closeted Character, Other, agender neo, college au i guess. there will be college in this au one day, the matrix never happened theyre just living it up, this is just morpheus angst im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradually/pseuds/aquarius
Summary: neo and morpheus have another messy, imperfect, perfect date night





	tell me why i cry when i feel it

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent also the grammar is BAD i dont CARE just stan loona.

“So you live with all girls?” Neo asks, brows furrowed in concentration as they paint another black stripe across their thumb nail. Their studio smells like the inside of a farmer's market, all herbs and citrus. Neo chalks it up to all of Oracle’s incessant baking and cleaning. Others would roll their eyes or simply be confused at the fact Neo lives in the basement of some lady’s house and her six foster children, but Neo enjoys the balance they operate in between being part of Oracle’s family yet also being their own separate family unit. Neo, as dazed and forgetful as always, had _knew_ they had a date tonight but forgot to wake up on time, so now they were getting ready for their date in front of their date. Tall, unassuming Morpheus, who looked at Neo with equal parts patience and exasperation, yet warmly.

Morpheus nods, sparing a glance at Neo. Unlike Morpheus, Neo is wearing their home clothes, a raglan torn at the collar and a matching pair of long underwear to avoid turning up the thermostat. “It’s nice. Reminds me of growing up. It’s not like I’m so fucking outnumbered either, it’s just Trin and Switch.” He shuffles a bit where he’s sitting, in the kitchen chair across from Neo, who had slept on their makeup, and feels way too overdressed. He opts to shuffle off his jacket and sits there in his cargo pants and tank top.

Neo makes a noise of understanding and continues to dote at their nails. Morpheus takes the opportunity to check their phone, their almost permanent grimace softened only by seeing Trin and Switch’s messages checking up on him.

Morpheus cleared his throat. As much as he enjoyed doting on Neo he couldn’t get ahead of himself here. “Listen, Neo. Do you have any tea? Or anything?” 

Neo nods, dazed, as if they had completely forgotten that other people need food and water, and goes to their kitchenette. “Yeah, yeah, do you want some tea? I have some tea left, otherwise we can go upstairs, I think Ms. O made cookies again, the kids love to make cookies…” Neo rambles to themselves as they crouch and maneuver their lanky limbs around their tiny half-kitchen. It’s almost faunlike, the comfort and discomfort they have with their own skin. “I’ll start some popcorn too, it’s just I meant to do my nails before our date and you know me-“

“-Yes I do, cute and nocturnal with no awareness. Let me help you.” It’s not a question, but a declaration, and soon there is a formidable arrangement of snacks and blankets on Neo’s ratty couch.

“I stopped at Blockbuster before our d- before our date. I hope you like teen dramedies, because the selection was _shit_.” Neo laughs at Morpheus’ deadpan, and he’s pretty sure the world has never seen something that brilliant before.

“I think I can cope," They laughed. "Are they leaning more on the indie side?”

“Of course, just for you.” _just for you_.

That’s now Neo fell asleep _again_, smearing their makeup on Morpheus’ arm, who just took another handful of popcorn without trying to jostle their sleeping partner and finished up their teen dramedy. He would wake up Neo close enough to the end for a recap of the story so far, so Neo could waterworks at the probably badly-crafted ending, and then, tuckered out from crying, cuddle against Morpheus until he had to be home in time to go to work the next day. They flowed in and out of every day like this, reserving their glances and touches for the safety of Neo’s basement studio, even though Ms. O _knew_ that there had to be something going on between the two of them. Outside of Neo’s studio and his own home, Morpheus had expectations to live up to, and being in love with Neo fit with none of them.

Morpheus took a calming breath, then a second one, and tried to immerse himself in the last arc of the movie before it was too late and he had to kiss Neo goodnight.


End file.
